Breathe
by Tayeko
Summary: ORIGINAL FIC UNDERGOING COMPLETE REWRITE! When Aeris , Sephiroth, and a mysterious woman from the past are brought back to life, the lives of the members of AVALANCHE take a series of twists and turns. Love, hate, old promises, new lies, and hidden secr
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The young woman was kneeling in a bed of soft, richly green grass, her eyes closed and her smiling mouth moving in a gentle prayer. A long braid of chestnut hair trailed down her slender back, the ends joining the grass that was shimmering in the bright sunlight overhead. Soft bangs hung in front of her face, but she ignored them as she prayed with great determination.

She whispered the last words of her prayer, and held her soft lips slightly open. She gave a worrisome sigh before opening her eyes.

Bright, emerald green orbs fluttered open, the pupils dilating to see what was in front of her. She gave a little, excited gasp. Her hands clasped in front of her heart.

Two tall gates towered into the sky, several feet beyond her on the grass. Beyond it seemed there was everything, and there was nothing. She squinter her eyes and looked around, but could not see what lie beyond those inviting gate.

She was smiling. The Gates to The Promised Land, it had to be. Mama would be there, beyond those gates, waiting for her. Millions of Cetra would be there to greet her. She could hear the Planet's song humming gently in her mind.

Sunlight caught the gates and glared as they were opened. She shielded her eyes with her arm, watching as a figure stepped from behind them.

"Aeris?"

It was a man, tall and elegant. He was dressed in a long white robe, trimmed with exquisite designs of gold. His hair was shoulder length, a deep brown that shined impressively in the sunlight. His eyes were bright green. Bright green and sad.

Aeris rose, carefully brushing pollen and blades of grass from her pink dress. She smiled, staring at the man who would lead her to the Promised Land. The place of her people, the place she'd heard and read about and had even been harassed about. She lost her mother because of the madness, the greed of Shin-Ra's want for finding the Promised Land.

And now she was here. She may have lost everything... a chance for love, a long life filled with earthly happiness and opportunity. She lost friendship... many friends, in fact. Cloud, who came to mean so much to her, in such a short period of time. Troubled Cloud, he stuck out particularly in her mind.

He was special, but also lost - deeply troubled.

Inside, it tore Aeris apart to have to do what she did to Cloud. She knew he was falling in love with her... and it wasn't untrue to say she was beginning to feel the same way about him. He reminded her so much of a lost love... and yet, he was so different from HIM. He was unique, special, although disturbed and detached in way Aeris had wished she could remedy.

But fate had intervened, and sadly the dreams Aeris had of a future full of adventure and love had quickly been banished. Her duty to her people and her Planet was far more important then her own selfish needs and wants. As the last of her kind, she had no choice but to abide.

She hadn't wanted it to end the way it did, although her ending had been practically written in stone. She had hoped she would survive, to return to her friends when it was all over, to return to Cloud.

But it wasn't to be, and sadly she had to hurt Cloud almost more than it would hurt herself. But she hoped, knew he could move on. He had so much to live for. There were people who cared for him, people surely he cared about as well.

For one, there was Tifa, Cloud's childhood friend who was strikingly beautiful, gorgeous in a way that would excite an impress any warm-blooded male. At first, Aeris had been secretly envious of the young fighter - of her beauty and her strength. But that soon passed, and Aeris admired Tifa more that the woman could possibly understand or appreciate. She knew Tifa felt strongly for Cloud - it was evident in the way her soft brown eyes would gaze upon him, the way she ran to defend him or aid him in battles. Even the way she had stepped aside when Cloud seemed to grow closer to Aeris was noble in its own right. She loved Cloud, and Aeris hoped he would be able to realize it and move on with his life with her, to find happiness with her.

Aeris' thoughts were consuming her, she realized this when she noticed the Cetran by the gates staring at her expectantly. She noticed he appeared quite young.

"Yes," she answered him finally, giving him her brightest of smiles. "I am Aeris Gainsborough."

He nodded at her, his eyes fixated on her sadly. "Aeris, you were the last of the Cetra on the Planet. Through your actions you have saved the Planet from great misfortune."

"As was my duty," she told him.

"I am the Guardian of the Cetra," he told her then. "My duty is to protect these Gates, which lead to the Promised Land."

Aeris nodded. It was now time. Time to make the transition into the Holiest of places, the only place for her kind. The place where her birth mother waited eagerly for her.

The Guardian took a step closer to her. "Your actions are commended highly by the Order of the Cetra," he said, almost mournfully. "Generations of Cetra look at you in gratitude. Your selfless decision to act as you did was a movement of bravery duty that can only be respected and appreciated."

Aeris looked on at him, blushing slightly. "I only did what was expected of me," she replied. "It had to be done, and I was the only one who could accomplish it."

The Guardian looked troubled now. "Aeris..."

She nodded eagerly, watching his face. Her heart began to pound, deep inside her, Aeris felt something was wrong. "I am so terribly sorry," the Guardian said, his voice quiet and nearly shaking. "I... I cannot admit you in to the Promised Land."

The words didn't register at first. Confused, Aeris played them back in her head, the thumping of her heart growing wilder. She heard crying, screaming. Who was that?

"Why?" she asked him carefully.

He swallowed visibly and clasped his hand in front of him. "You... your blood has been tainted by that of humans," he explained in a miserable, strained voice. "Only full blooded Cetra can enter the Promised Land. Your being is rejected."

There was a distinct cry in Aeris' mind; a cry she thought sounded much like her mother's voice. But Aeris wasn't sure she heard it. She wasn't sure of anything that was happening at the moment. Time seemed suspended, reality mover around her in swirls as she contemplated what she had just heard. Surely it was a mistake. Surely there was technicality, that could all be straightened out once -

The Cetra Guardian had turned away from her, and was now disappearing behind the Gates once again. Aeris watched as he left her, tears burning the backs of her eyes. Was this some kind of sick joke? She whipped around frantically in search of some evidence that it was. Did the Cetra play these sorts of games with everyone that died and was sent here?

She could hear her birth mother sobbing mournfully in her mind, but she ignored her. How could this happen? The Gates of the Promised Land clanged shut loudly, a sound that reeked of finality as would a coffin being slammed shut.

Tears fell from her lovely jade eyes then, tears that were as hot as the fire in her heart. Tears that spilled across her cheeks and bosom as she shook her head wildly to side to side in a silent protest.

Finally, it came, rolling out of her like a violent thunderclap of anger.

"No," she cried. "NO! You can't leave me! I'm the last Cetra! I gave my life for this planet. I gave my life for ALL OF YOU!"

No one heard, and no one responded. Aeris screamed at the top of her lungs, slapping her hands against the sides of her face, raging sobs racking her body and bringing her to her knees.

Her fate was sealed. Her people had denied her, sent her away. Her sacrifice had been totally in vain. She had given everything up - her happiness, her flowers, her Mom and friends and future, and Cloud. She had given up Cloud, and now she was being given up, rejected and thrown aside, completely used, a broken and obsolete tool that not of use to anyone anymore.

These thoughts stayed with Aeris as blackness descended upon her, her world spinning, and she shut her eyes, wishing she had never been born.

It was cold, she realized quickly, opening her eyes. She gazed around at her surrounding, her eyes absorbing the scene with great curiosity. She rubbed her arms quickly, the friction of the movement warming the goosebumps off her arms.

She sat on a cold, glassy floor, looking out a picture window at what seemed to be the Lifestream. The thick green liquid ebbed and flowed, bubbled and swirled, moving endlessly on its course, the Sprits of the dead merging within it, transporting to keep the life of the Planet going.

Aeris gathered herself to get to her feet, and was surprised to see the same scene below her. The floor beneath her was transparent and gave view to the Lifestream below as well. Fascinated, her eyes widened as she pressed a palm to the glass floor. She raised her head and looked above, and sure enough, she could see the green, living liquid above as if she were boxed inside some sort of aquarium or planetarium. Blinking, she rose to her feet.

"We're trapped."

Startled, Aeris whipped around at the sound of the voice, unaware there was anyone else around. A few feet away from her, a young woman stood with her back to Aeris, long, straight black hair hanging down her back, staring out the glass at the Lifestream.

She turned then, revealing a pale, heart shaped face and almond shaped eyes that were a deep shade of violet. The woman was wearing a torn white dress, and was barefoot. Aeris couldn't imagine how she could stand it in this cold. The young woman stared at Aeris, her face seemed troubled, and her eyes were heavy with sadness.

"Come," she said to Aeris, her voice low. "Look at this."

Aeris raised an eyebrow a bit. She rubbed her arms again, feeling slightly confused. Apparently the Cetra had dumped her in the Lifestream, and she had encountered this woman who was dead as well.

Aeris shrugged and crossed over to stand beside the woman, following her gaze out the glass and into the Lifestream. What she saw took her breath away.

It was an aerial view of Midgar and the surrounding land, the scene playing throughout the endless green hue of the Lifestream. The monstrosity of Meteor was bearing down on the city, angry flares of red and white energy already destroying some of the tallest building and causing pandemonium in the streets below. From her view, it seemed Aeris that the horror was only inches above ground.

Surrounding Meteor, a thick, white energy, nearly blinding, was building around, fighting a losing battle in subduing the hateful Meteor. The scene was horrifying and frightful, and Aeris' breath caught as she gasped.

"This cannot be!" she cried. "Holy was supposed to have already destroyed Meteor! Why isn't it working?"

The young woman said nothing. She continued to stare at the scene with great interest.

"But the Guardian said..." Aeris mumbled to herself. "Is this why?"

The raven haired woman looked at her then, and Aeris could see her eyes were rimmed with the faintest of tears. "What?"

"I summoned Holy to stop this," Aeris cried in a panic. "This can't be happening. Holy is losing. _I DIED FOR NOTHING!_

The cry was anguished and the Aeris' new companion was startled. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Aeris began to cry, forcing her head into her hands. "Sephiroth... this madman... he summoned Meteor so he and his Mother "Jenova" could absorb all the Spirit Energy of the Planet and Lifestream and become a God... and... I was the only, the last living Cetra. The Planet spoke to me, told me I must summon Holy to stop him, to save Her."

"Sephiroth..." the woman whispered, staring vacantly back at the crisis below.

Aeris turned to her. "You know him?"

"It doesn't really matter," the woman responded, her voice cold and almost angry. "So you were the last Cetra, hmm? Why isn't Holy winning, then? And if you are a Cetra, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know why my summon is losing!" Aeris cried in utter frustration, balling her hands into fists. "And I'm here because... because I was rejected from the Promised Land! Rejected, only because my father... because my father was -"

"Was human?" the woman finished gravely for her. She turned to look at Aeris then, her eyes swelling with understanding.

"What?" Aeris' eyes widened, and they met with the woman's purple orbs, which seemed to have grown darker in color. "How did you..."

"You and I are the same, uh..."

"Aeris. My name is Aeris Gainsborough. Who are you?"

"My name is Tayeko," she responded. "I am half Cetra also. I was not allowed into the Promised Land when I died, either, because of my heritage."

"Half Cetra?" Aeris repeated, confused. "But, I always thought I was the last remaining one, after I died!"

"You were," Tayeko responded, turning to gaze back out the glass window of Lifestream. She pressed a hand to the glass wistfully. "I've been dead for nearly ten years."

Although Tayeko spoke of it quite nonchalantly, it was a shock to Aeris. "What? But... you...?"

"I was only fourteen years when I died," Tayeko explained flatly. "I've done most of my growing up in this dejected, barren place."

Aeris shook her head. "I don't understand. How could you possibly stay here for all that time?"

"We're rejects, Aeris," Tayeko told her. "Unwanted. We cannot rightfully pass into the Promised Land, and we cannot merge into the Lifestream with the other spirits of the dead. So the powers above us place us here, not knowing where to place us. Not caring, either."

"Ten years?" Aeris repeated, disbelieving. "You've been in this tiny, cold, space, for ten years?"

"Time passes quickly as it progresses," Tayeko said, her voice emotionless and uncaring of the fact. "I spend most of my time watching the world below."

Aeris followed her gaze back to crisis of battle between good and evil below. It seemed hopeless, and rage burned deep in Aeris' heart at the betrayal. The Planet betrayed her, and the Cetra betrayed her. Used her to sacrifice her life for a cause that would not be swayed, then discarded her without a second thought.

"We must do something!"

Tayeko turned her eyes on Aeris, both eyebrows shooting up in mockery. "What do you suppose we'll do from here? Use our amazing Cetra abilities to Summon help? Force the sprits of the Lifestream to jump in and help?"

Aeris ignored her sarcasm completely. "That's exactly what we'll do, Tayeko. We're going to pray and move the Lifestream to come out of the earth and help Holy to stop Meteor. I'll be damned the Cetra let me die for absolutely no reason!"

"You're a fool, Aeris," Tayeko said. "We can do nothing from here. And don't expect me to be of any help. I know nothing of praying or being in tune with the planet, or any of the Cetra nonsense. My mother died when I was an infant and I know nothing of my heritage..."

Absentmindly, her hand came up to her throat and began fingering a delicate chain, where a silver orb hung from it, glowing slightly at her touch.

"This is all I have of my mother, and it means nothing," she finished.

"What is it?" Aeris asked, staring at the orb.

"How should I know?" Tayeko snapped, dropping her hand. "It's nothing but a useless piece of rock that's supposed to be pretty."

"So you're not even going to try and help me? I have family, friends down there. People I care about. I won't watch them die!"

"That's good for you, Tayeko said stubbornly."I have no one to be worried about in the least. My family is all dead, and friends..."

Tayeko took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Aeris thought she was on the verge of tears.

"Forget it. I couldn't help you, even if I wanted to. I've never prayed a day in my life."

Aeris watched sadly as the despondent woman turned away and walked to the opposite side of their confines, where she slowly dropped to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face in them.

_Monster. Beast. Creature... _

_worthless _

_murdering _

_devil! _

Shut up!

_Rot in hell, foul demon. _

_You have taken so many lives. You have destroyed this planet. The Lifestream will soon be gone, and all the poor souls of those you slaughtered will have nowhere to rest! _

Stop...

_You shall be eternally damned! _

The voices were loud, rageful, unrelenting. The tore through his head in bursts of great pain, taunting and mocking him with accusations and condemnations. Plaguing his dreadful existence with a constant reminder of the horrorful monster he was, of the insanity which coursed through his mind for so many years, leading him on a course of self-destruction he only now began to regret.

Where is Mother now?"

Silver hair lay in a dark pool of blood that seeped out of a painful and well deserved wound on his temple. Long, silver hair that had once been so lustrous and impressive it was as much envied as it was mocked. It fell limp around his form, a masculine, structured form that was once strong and powerful, now lay limp and not nearly as imposing as it once had been.

A pale, muscular form, smooth alabaster skin that was now covered in bleeding wounds and cuts. A lone black wing oddly protruded from his back, and was wrapped around the body as if somehow trying to protect it.

A fallen angel, he appeared, lying in the darkness, a place devoid of light or sound, leaving only the screams and merciless ridicule that assaulted his mind.

He opened his eyes for just a second, the movement producing a pain in his head that was awe-inspiring, The green, Mako-glowing eyes shut again, and Sephiroth groaned.

"Mother!" he cried, the sound escaping his lips sounding more like a strangled sob. "Why have you left me?"

Of course, there was no answer. Only the maniacal laugh of the voice that barbed him, constantly filling his mind's eye with repeated images of the death and destruction only he was responsible. Images of the Masamune penetrating an innocent's soft flesh, blood pooling mercifully at his feet, a Cetra flower girl slumping over on his sword. He heard screams of anguish and pain, the Cetra's soft prayer, Mother's constant beckoning and saddest of all, his own possessed laughter as he enjoyed these hateful, abominable acts.

He kept seeing Meteor, on a collision course with the Planet, and soon it would be destroyed. There would be nothing left, and he certainly would not be absorbing anything into his being or becoming one with anything. Mother was gone, had abandoned him and left him alone with the darkness and madness of his own thoughts. She allowed Strife to destroy him, and now he was left in a void, a black hole, not allowed to merge in the Lifestream and certainly not allowed to enter the Promised Land.

"Why am I here?" Sephiroth demanded of the darkness, summoning all his strength to shout. "I should be destroyed... nonexistent!"

_Because you are a monster, a voice answered. The Lifestream will soon be destroyed. The souls of the dead will wander the universe searching for rest, which they will never find thanks to you! _

"SHUT UP!"

_Your soul will wander as well, but you will suffer the ultimate punishment for your crimes!" _

"No! Go away!"

_Suffer... _

Sephiroth roared in agony, shivering against the wing that sheltered him, his eyes filling with hot tears of pain and despair. He couldn't go on another moment like this. He wanted to be gone. Dead! Destroyed, unfeeling, released from this prison. Regret would never save him now. Sorrow could not save him, nothing could save him. Why had he been born? No one had ever cared for him, until he found mother, and even she abandoned him, even after he had tried so hard to please her. What a monster he surely was, that his own mother would disown him. He didn't blame her, not now. He was horrible, disgusting and should be destroyed. God, why wouldn't someone destroy him already?

A bright shimmer of light invaded the darkness then, startling Sephiroth completely and bringing more pain to his temple.

"They've come for me," he said flatly. "Let them destroy me now."

The shimmer grew into a great burst of light which further hurt Sephiroth's eyes, and he brought his wing up to shield them. Within the light, a figure began to materialize - a woman, dressed in a glittering blue gown, waves of thick sky blue hair tumbling down her back and surrounding her face. Her skin was pale and perfect, resembling a stature of carefully sculpted porcelain. She wore a crown that was adorned with a multitude of white diamonds, and five glowing stars loomed above her head. Blue eyes, sad and heavy, slowly focused on Sephiroth's pathetic form.

He stared at the angel before him in utter astonishment as she seemed to float above ground, slowly approaching him. His throat grew painfully dry, and he was unable to speak.

The woman sensed his dilemma and knelt before him.

"I am the Planet, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth gazed at her in disbelief. "The Planet...?" he questioned. Whatever did that mean?

"Yes," she answered, her voice smooth, soft honey pouring over his ears. "I am the Planet's soul... I am in a form you can comprehend."

Sephiroth nodded, wondering what she wanted. Why didn't she just destroy him already? Banish him; do whatever she wanted to get rid of him?

"You should know," the Planet spoke again, "I am nearing my demise, thanks to the evil work or a hateful and destructive alien life form."

Sephiroth closed his eyes.

"I cannot place but so much blame on you, Sephiroth," she said to him. "You are one of my children, corrupted by the blood and thoughts of Jenova..."

"I am not worthy of any of your pity," Sephiroth replied, trying to gather himself and sit up straighter. "You should destroy me at once. I have destroyed you and many souls. Too many."

"I cannot do that," she said.

"And just why not?" Sephiroth challenged. "I wish to be destroyed. Death is not even worthy of me."

"You have done wrong, but you have been misled," the Planet answered. Jenova, whom you call your Mother, has deceived you greatly."

"How is that so?"

"You will learn soon. The Cetra cannot decide what to do with you because you are not one of the, and"

"What are you saying? I am a Cetra."

"You are not. Jenova is not a Cetra. If she was, the Cetra would be dealing with you right now, and not I."

Sephiroth did not understand, yet he merely stared at the Planet expectantly.

"As a human, I must deal with you. I cannot send you into the Lifestream."

"Destroy me," Sephiroth urged.

"I cannot," she answered. "I need your help."

"Help?"

"You will stop what you started, Sephiroth. And if you are wise, you will find a way to redeem yourself."

"What? How?"

"Go now, and you will learn the truth."

"What?" Sephiroth exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Go where? What do you speak of?"

The Planet merely smiled at him, a small smile that was filled with hope, and her image began to fade away into the darkness, reducing her to nothing more than a sparkle of dust. Consumed by darkness once again, Sephiroth dropped to his knees, closing his eyes and sighing.

By the time he opened his eyes, Sephiroth had decided that he would stay dead and let the Planet fend for itself. However, instead of finding himself in eternal darkness, he awoke in a field of beautiful wildflowers. Rays of bright sunshine spilled over him from above in a way that was menacing to his eyes. He found himself there, dressed in a simple gray sleeveless tunic, and a pair of plain black pants. His wing was gone.

Rubbing his temples, Sephiroth sat up and shook his head. What sort of joke was this now? A man of his sins did not belong in such a landscape of beauty and peace. What was the Planet trying to do? Surely she didn't mean what she said... he was of the Devil's minions, a horrorful creature that should be left to rot in the darkness and the flames of every Hell that could be imagined. Why did she bring him here? What did she intend...

Sephiroth calmed his thoughts as he caught glimpse of a man approaching in the field, a stout man with brown hair and round, red face, rimless spectacles perched on a shiny button nose. He was wearing a white lab coat, unbuttoned in the front, revealing the casual dress of a pair of neatly pressed trousers and a plaid shirt. The man's arms were folded carefully behind his back, and as he came closer, Sephiroth realized with horror and fascination who the man was.

"Professor... Gast?"

Sephiroth carefully brought himself to his feet, never taking his emerald cat eyes off of the professor. Gast came to a stop just a few feet in front of Sephiroth, who stared at him, wide eyed.

"Its' been a while, Sephiroth."

"Professor Gast?" Sephiroth gasped in amazement, gazing at the Professor as if he were not real. "Are you not..."

"Yes, I'm dead, Sephiroth," Gast concluded quickly. "As are you."

"Hm." Sephiroth relaxed a bit. He looked around the beautiful surroundings in wonderment. "What is this place?"

Gast gave Sephiroth a small smile. "Oh, it's nothing more than a temporary transfer realm within the Lifestream. Just a place set up by the Planet and the Order of the Cetra for... erm, certain purposes, shall we say?"

Sephiroth raised a nearly white silver eyebrow. "What purposes?"

Gast looked uncertain. "Well..." He coughed and seemed to redden even more so in the face. "I suppose it would be safe to say we are both here to right the wrongs of our previous life."

Sephiroth gave a slight smirk at this, crossing muscular forearms over his chest. "Is that so? And what wrong might you be righting, Gast?"

Gast sighed sadly, looking down at his feet and shaking his head. "I... must tell you the truth. Truth I should have told you twenty years ago. That was my wrong... never telling you the truth. Perhaps if I had, maybe things would have turned out differently... for all of us."

"Hm." Sephiroth stared at the poor Professor so intently with his glowing eyes, Gast's forehead began to perspire of its own accord.

"The truth. What truth might that be?"

Gast removed his glasses and wiped the bridge of his nose and his forehead with a handkerchief he'd produced from the pocket of his lab coat. Sephiroth continued watching him.

"The truth of your origins, Sephiroth," Gast said in a steady voice. "The truth about your mother..."

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle and waved a hand in front of his face. "Don't trouble yourself, Gast. I've already learned that truth."

"No," Gast said firmly. "You do not know the truth. What you learned in Nibelheim was not quite complete... and Jenova took advantage of your frenzied mental state and filled your head with lies.

"No," Sephiroth shook his head, feeling himself grow angry at the mention of Mother. "What are you trying to tell me? I was lucky to have found Mother when I did. At I did not spend my last years on the Planet alone."

"Listen to me, Sephiroth," Gast continued. "Jenova is not your mother at all. Your mother was human."

"Lies," Sephiroth said, scoffing. "I am an Ancient, my mother was Jenova. It was there written in the journals left in Nibelhiem by you and Hojo. Jenova is an Ancient, therefore I am as well. As for my father... it doesn't matter, does it? I was created out of an experiment and I derived from Jenova's cell. Nothing else matters... that information alone is enough to allow me to realize Jenova is my mother."

Gast was shaking. "What you've said is true and untrue, all at the same time. Sephiroth, if Jenova is your mother, where is she now?"

Sephiroth shrugged and looked away. "Mother has abandoned me, because I failed her mission, I'm sure. But it doesn't surprise me, nor does it bother me. It won't be the first time I've been alone, and surely not the last."

Gast shook his head, realizing this task was going to be even harder than he had first anticipated. Sephiroth was a hardheaded young man, clearly set in his ways and thinking. Yet Gast knew neither of them would be leaving this place unless the truth was revealed, and Sephiroth accepted it.

"Sephiroth... the journals that you read in Nibelheim were not complete. Whatever you read did not give you the complete story."

Sephiroth sighed. "Hm. And I suppose you are going to tell me the complete story now, aren't you?"

"Yes," Gast answered. "If you give me a chance. The Planet will not let us leave until I do. There are many things that need to be told to you, If you'll only listen."

Frustrated, Sephiroth closed his eyes for a brief moment and wished when he reopened them he'd be drowning in the everlasting flames of Hell. Yet it was not to be. Sighing, he decided not to push the issue and granted Gast the chance to speak. After all, Gast had been one of the few kind souls Sephiroth ever had known in his life, the least he could do was give the man the opportunity to spout off whatever nonsense he had in mind.

"Very well."

Gast nodded, feeling relieved. "I suppose I had better start at the beginning..."

""A little over 2000 years ago, this planet was still young and its main inhabitants, humans, were slowly developing and evolving. A migrant alien race, known as the Cetra, arrived here around that time. The Cetra would travel from planet to planet looking to advance the people with their technology. When they arrived here, they helped evolve and advance the humans from barbaric fools to the intelligent beings we are today. They taught the brighter ones the use of magic. The Cetra were amazed by the humans because of their stunning similarity to themselves. A Cetra and human is every bit the same, except the Cetra have special abilities and are keen magic users. They set up shop and began to work with the humans to better them. The humans were amazed by the Cetra's technology, and quickly accepted them.

"After several decades, a "calamity from the skies" crashed into the earth where the Northern Crater now is. Upon investigation, the Cetra found within the injury to the Planet was a creature who looked very much like themselves. She claimed to be a Cetra, and was called Jenova.

"Jenova is no Cetra, as she later proved. The Cetra took care of her, until one day she infected most of their populace with a virus that turned them into monsters. The Planet's injury from her fall was worsening with each move Jenova made in her true form. The last of the Cetra remaining after the virus fought to contain Jenova and seal her away, while also healing the Planet. They eventually succeeded, but the effort weakened many of them to death. Less than five Cetra remained after Jenova's appearance.

"The humans dominated the Planet for the next 2000 years. The Shin-Ra Corporation opened its Science department, with me at its head. This was thirty some years ago.

"I was digging up north for artifacts when I came across the body of a 2000 year old corpse, Jenova. We stupidly believed Jenova was a Cetra.

"My partner, Professor Hojo, was astounded by Jenova. I even sometimes thought that the man was possessed by her. He worked day and night, devising anything that she could be useful for - vaccines, medicines, cosmetics- you name it. The JENOVA project became our chief priority.

"Many people were against Shin-Ra at this time, and were taking their anger out in terrorist attacks on our labs. After the second attack, Hojo demanded the research be moved to a safer, more secluded, area. Of course I agreed with him. Never had I known the mistake that I made in agreed with that decision. President Shin-Ra sent us and a dedicated lab team to a mansion in Nibelhiem, where we set up and began work. The research on Jenova never stopped. Hojo especially worked for hours on Jenova. He came up with the idea of injecting a human with her cells to give her powers.

"Jenova's cells were too dangerous and unstable to give to a live human, so we decided to inject them into an unborn child. This way, the cells could grow with the child, thus creating immunity and an acceptance of them. Hojo decided he'd be best to father the child, and I left it up to him to find him a mother willing to take part.

"Soon enough, he somehow managed to get a young, beautiful lab assistant by the name of Lucrecia to take part. I know Lucrecia was dating one of the Turks at the time, the one who'd accompanied us on the mission as protection. I can't remember his name now, but it seemed Lucrecia left him and ran to Hojo to be part of this project. I later found out that Hojo had used some sort of love potion on Lucrecia to make himself attractive to her. It may seem ridiculous, but Hojo was notorious for finding use of Jenova's cells.

"Hojo finally bedded the poor woman and she conceived. Hojo injected both Lucrecia and the fetus with Jenova cells, against my wishes. My original plan was to have only the fetus treated. This took its toll on Lucrecia, and near the end of her pregnancy, she became weak and extremely ill. She soon gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, with wispy silver hair and the brightest green eyes. She called him Sephiroth." Sephiroth merely stared at Gast, for long moments. It was as if a thunderclap of silence had gone off and everything was rendered still. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed into tiny slits of hatred.

"What?" he hissed, his voice seething with rage. "Are you trying to tell me that monstrosity of a man - Hojo - is my father?"

"Yes, Sephiroth," Gast whispered, taking a step back. He found himself shaking. "I'm very sorry...but that is the truth." "No!" Sephiroth roared. "You're lying. I have no reason to believe you."

Gast swallowed, praying that Sephiroth wouldn't lose his temper and do something the Planet and the Cetra were sure to punish him for. "Listen, Sephiroth. There is more. Please, allow me to finish."

Sephiroth said nothing. He merely glared at Gast with the most hateful, nasty look his sculptured features could muster.

"Lucrecia was near death after giving birth and wanted to see her son. That Turk had been banging on the door the entire time she was in labor, but Hojo had given strict orders to keep him out. As the nurse brought you to her, Hojo stormed into the room and snatched you away before your mother could hold you... crudely, right out of her weak arms, snatching you up by a leg as if you were some prized turkey. I remember chasing him down the hall demanding where he was taking you. But he fled into his personal lab and slammed the door in my face.

"I banged on that door and cursed him, demanding he let me in, but he ignored me, and I heard nothing but your cries and wails. It was then that a nurse ran to me screaming about an emergency. I followed her to the room you were born in, and on my way I saw the Turk pass me, fire and tears in his eyes, on his way to Hojo's lab. I entered the room and saw Lucrecia lying on the floor. It turns out she had used her last strength to try to chase after Hojo, but had not made it to the door before she died.

"We moved back to Midgar after your birth. I never saw the Turk again. When you were about seven, I attempted to take you away with me and my pregnant wife, Ifalna. I suppose you know Hojo had me killed when he caught up with my plans."

Sephiroth clenched his fists in and out in a futile attempt to calm the burning rage that was brewing in his blood. "This is absurd, and I refuse to believe this. Hojo cannot be my father. He was a disgusting, horrible, sick man. He was around my entire childhood, subjecting me to his distorted and perverted experiments as if I were the lab's chief guinea pig. He hated me! How can a man hate his own son so much?"

Gast felt horrible inside. He knew that his own cowardice had allowed Hojo to take advantage of Sephiroth and turn him into the lonely, lost, angry man he was today. His shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

Sephiroth took a threatening step forward. "Gast, I never knew you to be a liar. These things that you say to me cannot be true. I shall not allow myself to believe them, especially when you offer me no proof. Professor Hojo... my father! Hah! And a lowly human woman... my mother. This is all so laughable."

As Sephiroth broke into maniacal laughter, holding his arms up by his face, Gast sadly realized that Sephiroth knew inside that his words were true. He was in denial now. There would be no getting through to him. Sighing, Gast wished for some help.

"Sephiroth."

Sephiroth stopped laughing and turned his head at the sound of the woman's soft voice. Beside Gast, a beautiful middle aged woman stood, wearing a blue sundress. Her eyes were a dazzling mixture of blue and green, her hair tumbled around her soft features in waves of chocolate. She brought a dainty hand up, resting it at her throat. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Dear God... Sephiroth..."

She took a hesitating step forward, feeling the aura of menace that radiated from Sephiroth. He stared at her, his green eyes filled with intrigue as well as suspicion.

"Gast!" He demanded. "Who is this woman that stands beside you?"

Gast looked over at the woman, who seemed frightened. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Lucrecia, Sephiroth," he answered softly. "Your mother."

Sephiroth's mind was assaulted with hundred burning questions and thoughts. Was Gast really telling the truth? Was this mere slip of a woman really his mother? Could it be...? Hojo was his father?

Speechless, Sephiroth merely gazed upon Lucrecia, looking for any trace in her eyes that they were both lying and that this might be some incredible hoax the Planet had devised. Yet, he saw none of that. Her eyes seemed with both sadness and joy, two conflicting emotions that raged a battle before him as she stared longingly at him.

Sephiroth wasn't going to let any feminine emotions snag him, and he would not allow himself to care when a single tear rolled down her soft cheek.

Instead, he looked away from her, focusing his gaze on Gast. "I don't see why I should believe you. This proves nothing."

Gast opened him mouth to speak, but Lucrecia raised a hand and stepped forward.

"Please... I have proof. Give me a chance... Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked back to her. The way she spoke his name - it made his heart jump slightly. It was feeling he was not too familiar with.

He dared not to show how he was feeling. He kept his gaze cold and calculating, a gaze that had made many a fearful enemy weaken during his years in the military. But Lucrecia kept staring at him in that hopeful, despondent way.

"Fine... Lucrecia. If you have proof, it is in all fairness that you show it to me. The sooner, the better. I wish not to be in this place any longer."

Lucrecia offered him a tiny smile, which Sephiroth ignored. She turned to Gast.

"Please, Professor. I think it is best that you leave us alone."

Gast nodded in understanding. "You're right. I'll be going then." He turned to Sephiroth. "Take care, Sephiroth. And I'm sorry for all of this. Most of this is my fault... thanks to my cowardice."

Sephiroth just gave him a curt nod.

Gast waved to them both, then shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his lab coats. He turned to walk away, and then turned back to Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth... I just want you to know, that I... I forgive you."

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow. "For what? Summoning Meteor? If so, then I don't believe I deserve the forgiveness of anyone."

"I wasn't really talking about that, but just as well."

"Then what do you speak of?"

Gast smiled and shook his head. "You will know in time, I supposed. Goodbye."

They watched as Gast turned away, walking into the horizon of sunlight, until he was gone from sight.

Lucrecia then turned to Sephiroth, who was gazing at her in such the odd way. She couldn't be sure what lie behind the bright green eyes, the thoughts that traversed through his troubled mind. She only hoped that somehow, what she was about to do would somehow help stop the cycle of madness that coursed through his being.

Never had Lucrecia imagined that a woman could be so fearful of her own son, regardless of how many years may have separated them from one another. Yet Sephiroth gave off such a powerfully demanding aura of hatred and rage that Lucrecia was unsure of how to begin. But what could Sephiroth do to her? Kill her? Certainly not, she was already dead. All he could do was accept what she had to say, or have a tantrum in denial.

She leveled her gaze with his, taking a careful brave step towards him. He noticed her resolve and was oddly impressed by it. Perhaps she is my mother... he thought in amusement.

"Sephiroth," she began and shaky voice. "I am your mother. I know you don't choose to believe that, at least not without some sort of proof. I can understand, of course, after the life you've lived."

Sephiroth frowned. "Oh? And what to you mean by that?"

"I know how lonely you feel inside, my son," she said, stepping forward another step. I... I know how much pain and hurt has stabbed its way into your heart over the years... how its hardened you to care of nothing, for no one."

"Oh?" Sephiroth scoffed. "And how would _you_ know?"

She reached a hand out to him, offering him to take it. He didn't seem inclined to. He merely stared at her hand, and then looked back into her eyes.

"Take it," she said, more forcefully than she intended. "I promise I will only tell you the truth... and that you will see that I would never lie to you."

Hesitatingly, he grasped her small, soft hand in her larger one. She could feel the battle-worn calluses on his palm, rough against her skin that felt to Sephiroth like rose petals.

"Sephiroth, you've been taken advantage of... your led an awesomingly scarring childhood. Your father - that hateful man, destroyed you."

Sephiroth glared at her as menacingly as he could, as if somehow to waiver her resolve, to make her crack into the lies she surely was telling. But she remained focused, unconcerned with his harsh gaze, determined to pour light where darkness roamed.

"I... I thought I loved your father... But I don't remember much of anything from that time. I betrayed the one I did love for that horrible man... subjected my body to an experiment it had no hope to recover from.

"The only positive thing I gained from the entire ordeal was you... a baby growing inside of me. Can you ever imagine what that must be like?"

Sephiroth couldn't say that he did.

"You were feisty when you were inside of me," Lucrecia continued. "You would kick and move around. You were also very big! By the time I was seven months I could barely walk!

"I had a deep connection with you while you were in my womb, Sephiroth. I would read to you, play music to you, and I would speak with you through my thoughts, certain that you could hear me and understand my words.

"My lover... his name was Vincent. I'd left him for Hojo, stupidly, but he loyally stayed by my side. What a fool I was! Vincent told me many times to leave Hojo and stop the project. He offered to take me away, offered to act as a father to you once you were born. He even helped me pick out your name... we chose it together from the Tree of Life, which is called the Sephirot in some languages. Vincent... he loved me so much... and I betrayed him. I ignored his advice and continued to follow through with the project. Subjecting myself and you to the treatments of Jenova's cells, the endless shots of Mako. I didn't care that it seemed to be killing me. I was so happy to be part of such a great contribution to science!"

"But my contribution was quite minor, as it turned out. I had an arduous labor with you, Sephiroth, not that it was much of your fault. My body by then was so weak the motions of labor where almost murderous. And I was very ill. But when you finally entered the world, the nurse brought you to me. A beautiful, healthy baby boy! My heart... it was so full I thought it would burst into a million pieces. There you were, Sephiroth, in my arms, red and wailing, but you were so beautiful, your eyes were the brightest of green! And your hair... silver, and shocking at first, but I realized that you had earned that trait from Jenova's cells. It didn't matter to me, you were mine, my beautiful son, and I was going to raise you and love you forever.

"All of thirty seconds passed before I saw Professor Hojo looming above me. Never had he looked so evil and crazed as he did at that moment. Ignoring both our cries, he grabbed you by a leg and snatched you from my arms. Then he fled from the room!

"Gast followed him, to stop him. I was heartbroken, my little angel snatched away from me in mere seconds. I had to get you back! So I rose from the bed, ready to make my way after Hojo as well... but..."

Tears were flowing freely from Lucrecia's eyes, spilling onto her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Sephiroth was quite shocked by the display of raw emotion in front of him. Unconsciously, he gave Lucrecia's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I... I collapsed to the floor," She continued. "My world was spinning... and I knew it was too late. I was screaming for you, Sephiroth!

"The rest is unimportant... it was simply that the Jenova cells had killed me. And I believed Hojo knew this. He wanted me dead.

"The Jenova cells have left me in a lonely purgatory between Life and Death. I was never able to enter the Lifestream, so I've wandered realms as a sort of ghost.

"But nothing could keep you from me, my son, not even Hojo's evil. So I've watched you from afar. I've seen everything you've through. The torment that you've endured. I've watched it all, unable to help you. "

"Remember the time when you were sixteen, and you were drilling with a group of other boys? They were all making fun of you, saying you looked like a girl and what not. You nearly killed one of them and then ran into your room and cried. You vowed that day never to cry again."

"And I didn't."

"Except for one other time," Lucrecia reminded him. "When that girl, your only friend, was killed."

Sephiroth frowned at the memory.

"And remember when you returned home from the Wutai war? You had seen so much death and destruction, and yet you felt sick at how none of it seemed to affect you. You wondered what your worth was. Nothing more than a slave to Shin-Ra, to winning their battles for greed? You wondered how no one cared about who you truly were... but I cared, Sephiroth. I was always there for you, Sephiroth." "How do you know all of this?"

She smiled through her tears. "Because, Sephiroth. I'm your mother."

Lucrecia stepped closer to him and took his other hand, looking deeper into his eyes. She could see from the way they softened that she had succeeded. She could see there was the faintest hint of tears rimming his eyes.

"So... this is all true..." he said in the quietest voice. You are my mother... and Hojo... that monster Hojo... is..."

"Shh," Lucrecia brought an arm around the back of his head, bringing his face down by her neck. A burst of warm joy flooded through her as she felt her son's powerful arms encircle her back. "Don't think of him! I am here, Sephiroth. I love you."

A single tear finally escaped Sephiroth's eye and trailed its way down his cheek, splashing against his mother's collarbone. "I love you too," he whispered. "Where have you been all my life, Mother? I've needed you. Jenova tricked me into giving all my love to her, when it should have gone to you! God, if I had only known..."

"Sephiroth, I've been with you all along," Lucrecia said, now openly sobbing and caressing the smooth, silver hair that traveled down Sephiroth's back. "We're only now meeting."

Sephiroth said nothing else. There were no words needed. He simply held his mother, knowing that finally, he had found her. No more lies! What she said to him were words and feelings no one could have described, not even Jenova, who had pushed her way into his mind. But these feelings were private, special, locked deep inside him.

"I am sorry, Mother," Sephiroth spoke, lifting his head to look down into her eyes. "I have grown to be a horrible person."

"I don't wish to speak of that," Lucrecia said. "Jenova and Hojo are to blame for that. Myself included, I suppose."

"What? No, Mother. Why would you say that?"

"I shouldn't have allowed Hojo to hurt us the way he did," she said. "But it doesn't matter anymore. There's still hope for us."

Sephiroth took her face in his hand. "What do you mean?"

"Meteor," she spoke softly. "It hasn't been defeated. Holy is losing. You can help stop what you started, Sephiroth."

"Hmph. What good could I possibly do, Mother?"

"Go to the Lifestream, and help move it. It will aid Holy and stop Meteor."

"Alright, Mother. I will do it for you. I will do anything you ask."

"There's more, my love."

Sephiroth gazed at her skeptically, but nodded.

"There is a greater danger lurking in the shadows," Lucrecia said. "The Planet and the Cetra have notified me of this. They say that you will be key in destroying it, and that if you abide it will be penance for your actions."

"Hm. What danger might this be?"

"I don't know, honey," she said. "All I know is that those protecting the Planet will not be able to stop it without your assistance."

"Really. Who are 'those protecting the Planet'?"

Lucrecia cleared her throat. "AVALANCHE," she whispered.

Sephiroth took a small step back. "AVALANCHE!" Sephiroth sneered. "Absolutely not. Strife... The puppet! He will not allow me into his band of ragtags!"

"Please Sephiroth... everything will work out fine. You just have to believe." "They all hate me, mother, and with worthy cause," Sephiroth told her, in a thankfully calmer tone. "Especially Strife... I have taken so much away from him. I've caused him more despair than you could ever imagine."

"I know all of that, son, but this is very important, and the Planet and the Order of the Cetra have already decided. AVALANCHE will come around, or else the entire Planet will suffer. And not to worry, you won't be alone."

"Nonsense. Of course I will be alone. Unless you are joining me."

"No, I'm not, but there will be those there who will accept you will be there. You won't be alone."

"Who might these people be?"

"I don't know all of that, Sephiroth. You're just going to have to trust me. You do, don't you?"

Sephiroth lowered his head. "Yes, Mother. I do..."

"You're not afraid, are you?"

Sephiroth's head snapped up, his eyes widening with fury. "Absolutely not!"

Lucrecia laughed and brushed a hand across his cheek. "Good. I've got to be going now, Sepiroth. I'll be watching you."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Must you leave me already? I've only just began to know you."

Lucrecia kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry Sephiroth, but I've already been here longer than I should have, and you have a mission to see too." She began stepping backwards. "I'll always be with you, my son, just as I always have. Don't worry. I love you."

Sephiroth watched as Lucrecia's form began to dissipate. "I love you too, Mother."

Lucrecia continued to step away, smiling sadly at Sephiroth. He could see a tear rolling down her cheek. Soon, she was gone, her form faded away as if it were never there, and Sephiroth could only smell the sweet scent of her hair.

Sephiroth looked at the space where she had just stood. "Mother..."

"Let's go, Sephiroth. Its time."

Sephiroth looked around for the source of the female voice, but found nothing. Instead, he groaned as his world blackened once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Wow! Thanks for the all the reviews already. I'm glad people are reading and liking this story, especially as I'm taking extreme care to re-write it to the best of my ability. It inspired me to get this chapter up so fast. So please, keep keep reviewing! Trust me, it helps _**

**_Enjoy..._**

**Chapter 2 **

Aeris was staring out of the Lifestream, down at the Planet where every passing second was bringing it nearer to its destruction. She shook her head back and forth, and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

Why did it have to end like this? The Lifestream passed outside the window of her confines, bubbling and churning as if there was not a think to be worried about. Soon everything would be gone... the Planet would be demolished, and the Lifestream would certainly go with it. What would happen to all the souls in it?

Aeris shivered at the thought. She wondered if the Cetra knew yet that Holy was not succeeding. There wasn't much they could do anyway, she supposed. They were safe in the Promised Land, and had sent their last daughter to help stop the destruction that was foreseen. Yet she had failed, and Aeris closed her eyes at this thought, feeling the tingle of hot tears stinging the backs of her eyes.

She gathered a deep breath to calm herself, turning to look at the young woman who was still kneeling on the floor with her knees gathered to her chest. Tayeko, the woman called herself, half Cetra, just like Aeris. Yet she claimed to know nothing of being a Cetra, knew nothing of her abilities or bred link to the Planet.

How could she be blamed? Her mother died when she was too young to remember her. At least, Aeris thought sadly, that she'd had a few years with Mama before she'd been snatched away. Ifalna had taken care to teach Aeris whatever she could about her heritage in that short time.

Aeris let out a tiny cry of frustration, thinking how cruel it was that two Cetra could be caged like this while the Planet was moments away from Death, and be helpless to stop it. It wasn't fair, and the more Aeris dwelt on it, the angrier it made her.

"Tayeko," she called. "I really need you to help me."

Tayeko lifted her head and looked at Aeris, who still stood by the glass, her green eyes smoldering and her mouth turned in a frown. Shaking her head, Tayeko turned back away from her.

"I don't know what you expect me to do," she said quietly, her voice shaking as though on the verge of tears. "I am as useless to you as a regular human."

Aeris sighed and walked over to her, stopping a foot behind the raven haired woman.

"Why don't you stop feeling sorry for yourself?"

Tayeko turned to her then. "What?"

Aeris crossed her arms over her breasts. "You heard me. Stop acting so pitiful. I know that you are stronger than that."

Tayeko gave a short, sardonic laugh then, abruptly turning her head away. "Don't act like you know me."

Aeris gritted her teeth. This girl was so frustrating! Why did she have such a nasty attitude, anyway? If she didn't know better, Aeris might have slapped her.

"Look," Aeris spoke again, trying her best not to let Tayeko's coldness deter her. "I'm not pretending to know you. I just have a gift when it comes to reading people, I guess. I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Whatever."

Aeris narrowed her eyes. "You know, you are very rude, Miss Tayeko!"

Tayeko finally turned to her again, smiling for the first time, even if it were just a small one. "Did you figure that out when you were judging my character?"

Aeris leveled her gaze with Tayeko's. Little did Tayeko know, Aeris Gainsborough was not easily swayed.

"Tayeko..."

Tayeko merely stared back at her, and Aeris was sure that behind the flippant remarks was a sad and lonely woman who lacked any inkling of self confidence. Yet as Aeris gazed into her dark, violet eyes, she was sure she would be able to penetrate that exterior.

"Listen. I'm not asking for us to be friends. You don't really seem to like me much. And that's fine, I guess. But I really wish you would do me this one favor. If you are half cetra, as you say -"

"Of course I am!" Tayeko snapped.

"Good," Aeris said, giggling. "Then you can help me to stop Meteor. If we pray, we can move the Lifestream. It can rise out of the earth. This I know. I can't watch the Planet be destroyed, Tayeko, and you are the only one who can help me. I can't... I can't do it alone. "

Tayeko merely stared at her, seemingly watching Aeris' lips move. She said nothing, just ran a hand absently through her ebony hair.

"I have friends and family that I care about," Aeris continued, her voice hushed. "Just help me do this, and at least we can return and rest in peace. Who knows what will happen to us if the Planet is destroyed.

Tayeko continued staring at her, but it seemed to Aeris that her eyes softened a bit. She sighed.

"Alright... I'll help you. But don't expect it to do any good."

Aeris simply nodded. "Well, we better hurry." She knelt on the floor beside Tayeko and reached a hand out to her. Tayeko glared for a second before slowly reaching out and taking it with her own.

"Just close your eyes, and believe," Aeris said. "Listen to my prayer, and repeat the words. If the Planet hear's us, we can move the Lifestream."

Tayeko said nothing. She closed her eyes, just as Aeris said, and listened to the gentle whispers that escaped her lips.

As Aeris prayed and prayed, Tayeko opened one eye to peek at the Lifestream. It did seem to be bubbling, shifting slightly as if moving to their words. Tayeko shut her eyes again, and tried to keep up with Aeris' rapid words, which seemed to physically weaken both of the young Cetra.

After what seemed an eternity, Aeris dropped Tayeko's hand forcefully and leaned over, gasping. She braced herself by placing a palm to the cold floor in front of her.

"We're too weak!" Aeris exclaimed in desperation, and a sob followed suit. Tayeko felt that she was flushed in the face, and felt her forehead to find she was perspiring. How could praying cause such exhaustion?

"I knew it," she mumbled.

Aeris began bawling then, tears of anguish streaming down her cheeks, which were now bright red. She gathered herself to her feet and scrambled to the window of Lifestream, peering down at the destruction below once again. Nothing had changed, and time was running out.

"I've failed, Planet!" she cried, the reality of the situation falling on her like a bag of bricks. She felt like she was suffocation, and gasped through air through her cries.

_Now the stupid girl is making herself hyperventilate,_ Tayeko thought, pulling her eyes away from Aeris' display of misery. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head upon them, awaiting the next torment Death would bring to her.

A loud clang caused her to lift her head sharply then, and Aeris turned a tear-stained face around in alarm.

"What was that?" she asked in trepidation, looking around. "What's happening?"

The clambering continued, practically shaking their little room. Tayeko rose to her feet.

"I think someone is coming..."

There was a bright flash of light then, and both women covered their eyes to avoid being blinded. As the light slowly dissipated, Aeris and Tayeko could make out the faint lines of two figures forming.

The light suddenly spilled away as quickly as it came, and in awe, and fear, the two Cetra stared at the figures.

"My..." Aeris began, her hand coming to her throat. "Planet?" She felt her body growing hot. Before her stood the Soul of the Planet, the beautiful woman she's seen so often in her dreams, and had spoken to in her mind for as long as she could remember. And next to her...

"Sephiroth?" Tayeko gasped in utter astonishment.

The planet was smiling, her charge standing behind her, still dressed in simple black and gray clothing. Upon hearing his name, he turned to look at Tayeko, his green eyes widening in shock. He turned away from her, avoiding looking at Aeris either.

"Aeris, and Tayeko," the Planet spoke then, her voice soft yet deeply powerful. Aeris was staring at her in reverence.

Tayeko was all but confused. Her eyes darted back and forth between Aeris, the Planet, and Sephiroth, _Sephiroth_, who stood tall, his face turned away from all of them. He held his head up high, his bright green eyes glowing. His hands lay still at his sides; his breathing was even and calm.

"Aeris, you worked reverently to stop the evil that is at this very moment, trying to destroy me," The Planet spoke. "But Holy has failed me, and I need you to aid me once again."

"Of course," Aeris said. She afforded a quick glance at Sephiroth, who seemed to be doing his best to ignore everyone around him. She searched his eyes as best she could, trying to find any sliver of the insanity she'd seen in them the last time she'd seen him. Yet she found nothing, his eyes were not crazed, they were as normal as can be, save for a slight glint of annoyance.

"Tayeko, you did not ever have a chance to connect with me," The Planet said. "You will help Aeris stop this evil.

Tayeko couldn't speak. She was torn between the magnitude of seeing Sephiroth in front of her, and the very soul of the Planet issuing orders to her. She simply stared, her mouth hanging open in stupefaction.

The Planet turned away then, facing Sephiroth, who still stared elsewhere, hoping he'd go unnoticed.

"And you," The Planet spoke loudly then, "Will help as well, as part of Penance for your sins. After this. You will be responsible for aiding my last two Cetra in stopping the forthcoming of evil, and for protecting them as they protect me."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at this, but could bring himself to say nothing. It was Aeris who spoke.

"Planet! What forthcoming of evil? And is, is he..."

"Do not worry, little one," The Planet said. "You will be safe, and I am always with you."

"But -"

"Go now!" The Planet exclaimed, giving Aeris not another chance to speak. "Banish the Evil."

Another bright flash of light came, and the trio of Aeris, Tayeko, and Sephiroth shielded their eyes from it. When it died down, the Planet was gone. Silence reigned then.

Aeris looked as Sephiroth, whose eyes were fixated on Tayeko. He completely ignored Aeris, as if she wasn't even present.

Tayeko's lips were still parted in consternation, staring at Sephiroth, thousands of thoughts burning through her mind. Yet she couldn't find her voice. She merely stared.

"Hm." Sephiroth spoke for the first time. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

Aeris was surprised when she saw Tayeko's face blush a deep shade of red then. The raven haired girl blinked and gathered herself to speak.

"Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth turned his eyes away from her then, unsure of what to say or how to react. It had been a decade since he'd last laid eyes on this girl. Her beauty had only multiplied in that time - and Sephiroth recalled she had been very beautiful then.

Something pulled inside of Sephiroth chest, a tiny pain that he ignored. He could not allow himself to resurrect feelings he may have had when they were children. After all, they were only friends even then, and now, Sephiroth had no interest in any woman, regardless of beauty or charm. Even if her eyes still that haunting shade of orchid, if her hair was as black as the night sky, if her skin was a pale and perfect as a stone of ivory. He felt a charge as he stared at her, her now womanly and voluptuous form still wearing that rag of a dress she'd been murdered in... He commanded his mind to stop thinking of her in such away, and abruptly tore his burning eyes from the sight of her. The Planet was right in doing this to him, he thought, it was quiet ironic. Dangling in front of him a creature he once coveted as a boy, a creature now blossomed into an exquisite flower of delicacy, and of course he would never be able to...

"So you do know him, don't you," Aeris was saying.

Tayeko nodded and continued staring at Sephiroth, unable to pull her eyes from his form that seemed of endless rivers of lean muscle. His hair was so long, silver and lustrous, shiny and delicate, hanging down past his waist and framing his face in a halo of silver. His green eyes, glowing the same bright hue of the Lifestream, were cold and differential, and tore away from her at that moment. She swallowed hard then, feeling her knees tremble, and mentally ordered herself to get it together before she collapsed.

_Stop it, you stupid girl! Can't you see he isn't even paying you any mind? _

The tension in the room had grown incredibly thick, and Aeris knew it was going to be up to her to stop it.

"Well," she stammered, gaining the attention of Tayeko, and, what was still frightening to her, despite the Planet's words, her murdered. Sephiroth's eyes gazed at her intently, awaiting for her instruction. It made her awfully nervous and she felt inclined to get away from his harsh gaze as soon as possible.

She dropped to her knees then, waving them to join her. "We have to pray to move the Lifestream," she said. "Take my hands. We don't have a lot of time left."

Tayeko knelt beside her then and took her hand, but Sephiroth seemed to be moving in slow motion. Perhaps it was just the unbridled fear Aeris couldn't control at the thought of having him so close to her. She felt a shiver when Sephiroth took her hand, and he politely (or perhaps, impolitely) kept as much space as possibly between them.

Aeris didn't know what else to do, so she squeezed her eyes shut and began to pray for the Lifestream to move, hoping the other two would follow suit. She prayed for Sephiroth's soul, prayed for their safety on this unperceived journey they were about to embark on. She prayed for Tayeko, the lost little Cetra girl beside her, that she would be able to have happiness and the wealth of knowledge of their people in this life. Prayed that they would grow close, and maybe even become friends. And Aeris prayed for Mom, and Cloud, and all her friends, prayed they would be safe - and that she would be able to save them all.

Rocking to and fro, Tayeko quietly began to pray. Never mind that she never had before, this would be the first time and there was a first time for everything, wasn't there? That was something Aeris would probably say. So she prayed, prayed for the Lifestream to rise out of the earth and devour Meteor. Prayed for Papa, that he may rest peacefully in the Lifestream, prayed for the Mother she never knew, who was probably somewhere in the Promised Land. But most of all, she prayed for Sephiroth, the boy she knew from childhood, grown into a man full of anger and hopelessness, and prayed that they would find each other.

Sephiroth felt the movements of the two women praying beside him, and realized they were exhausting themselves with their prayers. His eyes closed, Sephiroth allowed himself this moment to pray for his soul, for his redemption. Prayed that he would not look down upon his hands and constantly see the blood of those he'd murdered. Prayed for Mother, who had seen so much pain, and deserved a peaceful rest. Prayed that maybe somehow, someday - he would be less enough of a monster that he could look at her - Tayeko - and maybe be with her, the way his heart yearned to.

Cloud Strife stood on the deck of the Highwind, his childhood friend, Tifa Lockheart, close beside him. He watched the scene in front of him in with a morbid sense of fascination.

Holy was being pushed away by Meteor, and now was practically frozen around the monstrosity in surrender. Holy, that had been Aeris' summon. It stood frozen around the glaring, angry ball of red hate, no longer further advancing to stop magic it was created to combat.

It was all so horribly depraved, after all the endless battles they'd fought, the trials and tribulations and wounds and scars. They endured so much, all of them, and this was to be their moment of triumph.

_Especially hers._

Aeris had died for this moment. Selflessly given up her life that all of them, that the Planet - may survive. And now she was being failed, let down and disappointed, more so than any of the rest of them.

Cloud's chest tightened with agony over these thoughts. Aeris... she'd died for nothing. Nothing at all!

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Tifa, whose eyes were wide in fear. She was shaking.

"I guess... this is it..."

It made him feel so horribly despondent inside. "Yeah... Holy doesn't seem to be working anymore."

Tifa let out a miserable sigh. "I wonder what went wrong... this isn't what Aeris left us for at all."

It was painful to speak of Aeris. The flower girl who brought so many rays of sunshine into his, into all of their lives. He looked down.

"Maybe we'll see her now, Cloud."

Cloud didn't know what to say to that. Everything just seemed hopeless at that moment. They were moments from their deaths. They'd destroyed Sephiroth, destroyed Jenova, and lost Aeris to a vain sacrifice - all for nothing.

"Cloud," Tifa began in a timid voice, turning her wine colored eyes on him. "There are many things I still haven't told you..."

Cloud grabbed her hand tightly then. Tifa looked up in surprise.

"Now's our only chance to say these things," Cloud told her solemnly.

Before Tifa could respond, a vulgar yell invaded their solace.

"Shit! Look at that!"

It was Barret Wallace, storming over to join them at the railing. He was pointing excitedly into the distance.

Cloud and Tifa both turned to find the source of Barret's frenzy. Cloud was quite surprised at what he saw.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed. "Is that... Lifestream!"

"It is," Cloud replied, just as the rest of AVALANCHE - Red XIII, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine and Cait Sith ran over to join them.

"I can't believe it!" Tifa cried, amazed. "Look! It's helping Holy!"

The others broke out into various exclamations of elation and joy, while Cloud simply watched the scene unfold. The Lifestream was surely aiding Holy - gentle streams of bright green Mako swirling and seemingly shoving about the white energy of Holy that had only moments ago been still.

_Aeris... its you, isn't it?_

It was then that a bright flash of light erupted from the source of the magical battle, and the members of AVALANCHE groaned and promptly shielded their eyes from the assault. Cloud refused to look away, no matter how his eyes burned. Aeris had saved them after all.

Cloud felt a warm rush fall over his body when he next saw Aeris' smiling face in his mind. Her eyes were closed, her mouth moving in a gentle prayer. She then opened her eyes, and looked right at him, her green eyes gleaming.

Yet, the young mercenary was unprepared for the shock he would receive next.

Aeris' face dissipated, and all that went against logical thought formed in his mind. Sephiroth - his hated adversary- was then before him, his eyes too closed and his narrow lips working in prayer as well. He opened his eyes, eyes that were void of hatred and evil, void of insanity and depravity. Instead they seemed sad, remorseful. Remorseful?

Cloud stumbled backward in shock, too stunned to wonder about the pretty young woman who appeared in his mind next, a woman with soft, angled features and stark black hair. She too seemed to be praying, and opened eyes that were a bright violet.

His comrades had apparently seen the vision as well, as they all erupted into confusion, throwing frenzied questions into the air. Cloud could barely hear them; his blood was boiling and his ears ringing. He leaned forward, grasping the railing in an attempt to steady himself.

_Sephiroth?_ He thought, his mind practically burning. _Sephiroth... how can this bed? What have you done?_ He grit his teeth and felt anger wash over him, not understanding why Sephiroth's image had to pollute even Aeris' final attempt to save them. Even in death, it seemed the man's drive could not be wavered.

"Cloud? Cloud, are you alright?"

Cloud turned to Tifa, who was gazing at him with great concern in her eyes. He felt dizzy, and Tifa noticed, placing her arm around his back.

"Cloud, what do you think this means?"

Cloud couldn't answer her. His mind was in too much turmoil to even form a response. He merely shook his head back and forth.

"Did anyone see the woman with the black hair?" Red XIII asked, stepping through the band of fighters to seat himself in the center of them all. "Peculiar visions. Aeris, Sephiroth, and another."

"What the hell was Sephiroth's ugly face doin' in my mind?" Barret demanded, waving his gun arm wildly in front of his face. "You don't think he didn't die, do you?"

Yuffie brought a hand to her mouth. "I don't know, but I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not on my goddamned deck, you won't!" Cid berated her, stomping forward angrily. "Go over to the railing, stupid kid!"

Yuffie did so and promptly lost her lunch over the side of the Highwind. Cid frowned in disgust.

Vincent had stepped beside Cloud then, who was still in shock by the vision.

"You saw it as well."

Cloud looked up at Vincent, almost stumbling and losing his footing. Tifa carefully held onto him to steady him.

"Yeah, I did," he said. "What does this mean?"

"I can't say," Vincent answered with a shrug, turning to view the landscape as the Lifestream was slowly receding back into the earth. "They were simply visions, Cloud. They probably mean nothing. Yet, they could mean something great."

Vincent took a step away and continued watching the horizon. Cloud shook his head, bringing a hand up to it. He turned to Tifa.

"What did that mean? Why does he have to talk in riddles?"

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, Cloud. I'm sure everything will be fine. The Planet is safe now. Don't we deserve a break from trouble and anxiety?"

Cloud nodded, Tifa was of course, right. She usually was. Always the one willing to lend a positive and motivating word of wisdom.

"Yeah, I guess it just really shook me up," he told her. He put an arm around her shoulders protectively, and Tifa nuzzled into him contentedly.

Cloud inhaled deeply, watching the night sky, the vista around them finally returned to normal. The last swirls of Lifestream descended into the earth.

_Thank you, Aeris._

Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly, wincing with a sharp pain in his temple. He blinked a few times, his long, silver lashes batting together with the movement.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, Sephiroth slowly realized where he was - The City of the The Ancients.

He now wore his full SOLDIER uniform once again, and was pleased to see the Masamune lay still by his side. He regarded the weapon with a cool smile.

"We meet again, my friend," he said, and reached out to grasp the hilt. With that, he rose to his feet.

Inhaling the cool air into his lungs, he surveyed his surroundings. It hadn't changed much since he last was here - on that fateful day he'd taken the Cetra's life. His features darkened harshly at the memory, and he ordered his mind to push them away. He wondered where the girl was, anyway.

Then the other one - _her_. As his eyes surveyed the abundance of dusty white shell houses around him, early morning sunlight glittering on them, his mind turned to Tayeko. The woman, he'd last seen as a youthful teen, awkward and prepubescent but never the less lovely. They'd been close friends, then... but that was years ago, and the memories where pushed so deeply into his mind Sephiroth could hardly gather the strength to find them.

He began a few practice katana with the Masamune, loosening his limbs and muscles that had grown stiff and unpracticed since his short time in Death. Sephiroth smirked as he worked, thinking the situation over. Here he was, forced by the Planet to redeem his miserable life, and he is stuck, quite ironically, with a woman he murdered and a woman he could not save!

His thoughts were interrupted when Aeris scampered out of a nearby shell house, Tayeko close behind. Both girls were carrying small travel sacks that appeared stuffed full. Aeris carried the Princess Guard in one hand, though Sephiroth noted to himself, she was holding it quite oddly. Even odder, there was no trace of her afflicted wound that should have ripped Aeris's dress and marred the skin in her abdomen.

Aeris stopped short when she caught Sephiroth, and Tayeko nearly ran into her, clambering on her feet when she caught sight of Sephiroth wielding his powerful Masamune sword in the deadly looking Katana. She gasped.

Sephiroth had turned to them immediately and ceased his Katana. He said nothing.

Aeris felt her heart pounding in her chest. Regardless of what the Planet said, it was odd and frightening to be so close to Sephiroth, especially once he had the Masamune in hand and was looking to be quite capable in using it. Paired with his infamous SOLDIER uniform, she looked to her the way he did the day he killed her - and the thought momentarily froze Aeris in place. But Sephiroth did not move to attack, nor did his eyes show any hint of menace or ill intention. In fact, they seemed to show boredom and annoyance more than anything else.

Tayeko's eyes were glued to Sephiroth as he stared the two Cetra down, waiting patiently for one of them to speak. She'd been able to watch him from afar in the Lifestream, but only now, standing before him in person, did she realize the man he had grown into. Gone was the lonely, hurt boy who would turn flippant when agitated, or cold and despondent when said. Gone was the boy who was too tall for his age, too intelligent and ashamed of his long hair with its funny color. Gone was the boy who would sit quietly beside her in the dark, both of them telling stories of romance and adventure and their own escape from the Hell of Shin-Ra. In his place stood a tall, powerful man, a man who left off an aura of authority, a man whose confidence and drive could practically be smelled in the air around him. A man whose eyes could instill fear into the hearts of men, a man whose commanding stature made him seem every bit the warlord he was, a man whose long, silver hair that blew in the breeze gave him the great impression of a heavenly angel.

Tayeko felt her breath catch as she took in the handsome, beautiful, masculine sight of Sephiroth, and when his eyes turned on her, catching her staring, she felt her face grow hot, and almost lost her footing.

"Um..." Aeris finally spoke. "There you are, Sephiroth. We found some things for the journey in the shell house, so we packed them up."

Sephiroth didn't respond to her.

"I've got to find Cloud, apparently," Aeris said, blushing slightly. "We'll need to get out of here."

Sephiroth's features darkened considerably at the mention of the puppet. He turned away from the two women.

"We'll have to pass through the Corral Valley Cave," Sephiroth suddenly instructed, sounding as though he were leading a troop of soldiers on a mission. "Once we reach Icicle Inn, we will be able to acquire chocobos."

With that, the former General began walking, quite briskly, in the direction of the cave.

Aeris looked at Tayeko, who simply blinked.

"You wouldn't think he would be in that big of a hurry," Aeris joked, giggling. "I'm glad the Planet left you boots. You'd lose your feet to frostbite."

But Tayeko merely shrugged, her eyes still watching Sephiroth's back as he strode confidently ahead of them.


End file.
